Secrets
by Elementalcrystals
Summary: When someone threatens the Asian mafia family, killing the members one by one. Loyalties are tested as they search for the killer and avoid the police. They soon learn that it's hard to trust someone, when the very secret they're hiding is the only one that could keep them safe. AU, Human names. Main pairing PruViet with side crack pairings of yaoi and hetero
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; Himaruya Hidekaz own it. I only own any OCs I have used and the plot.

Author's Notes: So I've been working on this story, or at least attempting to start to story for a very long time. It was highly inspired by this picture of Lo-wah's deviantart of the Asian Mafia. art/APH-Mafia-the-Asia-Family-133427645. Now I do use human names in the story since I feel like it works out a lot better than country names. Anyways, please review as they do give me good feedback if the readers are actually enjoying the story.

* * *

Secrets

Chapter 1

It wasn't difficult to figure out that what I was doing was wrong, but as they say. Family comes first. That's the first lesson we've learned. The final lesson was betrayal meant death. As I've been told, not all endings end happy.

I was watching Yong Soo, making sure the deal was going through. Despite that it was only a trade on guns, it was a simple in and out trade, but he always did love talking. I sighed as I continued to wait.

Yong Soo was a tall Korean, but not lanky. Under his suit and tie, he was rather built, though it was hard to tell. This helped whenever we were in a cinch. They always underestimate him. He may be strange and well, stupid sometimes. But he's helped me out of bad situations before. He was my partner in crime… if you can even call it that. I smiled faintly watching him talk through the deal, his arms waving all over the place as he exaggerated his words. In our family, we dealt with the deals and business that were outside of the family, much like this. He did most of the talking. He's gotten so good to the point that we couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I was his back up, the watchful eye to keep this complete fool in line when his perverted mind started to come out again.

My train of thought stopped as my eyes scanned around the area, looking closely at the darker areas that could be used for potential hiding. It could have been my imagination, but I swore I saw someone move in the shadow. It also didn't help that the area we were in made me nervous. Nervousness can trick the eyes into wanting to see something that isn't there. Even after all my years of training and working in the field, when danger strikes and fears takes control of the vision. It's hard to see what's real and what's fake. We've been through this every year for our weapon trade, but it never did help with me being on my toes once we were in their territory. The Russians. They were ruthless and merciless. Some say that only a person with a death wish would cross their paths. The only people who were stupid enough to run across them are the Europeans… Oh… and us.

"Kim-Ly!"

I looked back at Yong Soo, refocusing on him. "So?"

A grin spread across his face and I knew it went well. "The shipment will come in within the month, I'm sure Yao will be happy, da-ze~"

With a nod, I turned my heels and headed out, quickening my pace with every step to leave the area sooner. Yong Soo didn't have a problem catching up with his height. He just took longer strides as he talked carelessly. I sent word back to Kiku.

"Isn't your brother coming back today with Li?"

He nodded. "Yea! They've been gone a while, I wonder which mission they were sent for?"

"It was out of state from what I heard, but I didn't expect it to take this long…"

We headed back to Yao's antique store, walking in. It was an old shop with old Chinese knick knacks that were so ancient, no one bothers with them anymore besides the musuem. It's been used more as a gallery than a store now a day since no one is willing to spend as much as for things like this. But there was a reason why this store hasn't closed yet. Yong Soo and I went towards the back. I placed my hand on a hidden scanner before the back wall slid away and we walked in. The reason why this store hasn't closed yet was because it was our hideout for our mafia family.

Kiku walked over bowing slightly towards us. "You've come back safe-" There was a yelp that came out.

"I claimed these in the name of Korea, da-ze~!" Yong Soo grinned as he groped Kiku suddenly. Kiku turned red, pushing him away, frowning.

This wasn't exactly the first or second time it's happened though. He's known to grope others for the sake of just groping them. The only one that he couldn't grope was his brother. From what I've heard, he broke a few of Yong Soo's fingers when they were younger when he tried. He's also a proud Korean to the point that he declared that everything originated from there, even when the sign clearly said differently.

Kiku regained his composure, trying to rid his embarrassment. "I'll contact Yao to tell him that it was a success." He walked away quickly uncomfortable of being in the presence of Yong Soo any longer.

Kiku was a quiet, but reliable person. His height may be below average for his age, but he can stand his own fight. How else would he be second in command when Yao wasn't around? He was hard to read with his emotionless chocolate eyes, but there was only one person that could spark those eyes alive. Mei. She was the love of Kiku's life. They were cousins to an extent in our strange family tree, but they didn't care much about the bloodline. They were just happy to be together. Yao was just happy that his little sister wasn't going away to some Westerner. Ever since she was young, she always did have a knack to charm them which worried and stressed Yao to no end.

"Ana~ Kim-Ly! You're back."

I looked over seeing a Thai man wave towards me. He was around the height of Yong Soo may be taller by an inch or two. He walked over with a smile that was almost contagious.

"Tau, how was your mission?"

"Ana… work again? Can't you ask me how I am?" He pouted slightly. I couldn't resist his pouts, so I played along with him.

"Tau, how are you?"

His smiled returned. "Ana~ I'm doing great, thanks for asking."

I chuckled quietly as we both headed out of the antique store and to the car. I took the wheel, not trusting Tau's driving skills. They were great for getaways, but anything above that is dangerous in a normal setting. I started the engine and backed out of the lot, heading towards our house. Normally the rest of the family didn't live far from the hideout. Most of them lived in apartments together or lived in a house like normal people. Tau wanted something different because of his… pet, if you can even call an elephant a pet. It's hard to explain how he got an elephant for a pet, but he called it love at first sight. Since I've known Tau since birth, I ended up getting drawn into his ideas and so instead of living ten minutes away, walking distance, we live forty-five minutes away from the hideout outside the city limits into rural areas. That is if you don't count for the city's traffic. Sometimes we wouldn't even get home until it was late at night. It does become troublesome when we're needed urgently since it'll take us a while to get there, but the other family members were scoured around the city, so there hasn't been a problem to that extent yet.

We eventually got towards the edge of the city when we heard sirens behind us. My heart skipped a beat, looking at the mirror. It relaxed when I realized they weren't after us, so I pulled over to let the police passed, watching them closely as they sped by. Maybe it was just me, but after my last partner was murdered by a cop, I've made it a habit to avoid them as much as I could.

"Ana~ I wonder what happened?"

"Who knows… lately there's been a lot of killings."

Tau looked over to me as I started driving again. "From who?"

"No one knows… some say the Russians, others say the Europeans…"

"Ana~ I find it funny we are never included in that…"

"Well that means Li and Kwan Soo are doing a good job then. I don't know about you, but I'd rather remain off the radar of the police."

Tau nodded slightly, knowing full well of that backstory. He stared out the window to the scene that the police were at.

"Kim-Ly stop!"

I slammed on the breaks and looked at him, anxiously. "What?" He only motioned me to look out the window. Ignoring the beeps from behind, I looked over to his side, only for my eyes to widen. There laid a man cut and torn to pieces. His limbs were severed removed from the rest of his body. I noticed the head of the man as fear ran down my spine. It was a member of our mafia gang.

"Ana… you look pale…" I couldn't respond as I tried to breathe normally, trying to pull my eyes away from the scene.

"Hey, you're holding up traffic. You need to keep moving." My eyes shot up to crimson red ones. Normally anyone would have jumped suddenly seeing red eyes. And his pale skin only enhanced them. But I felt, comfort looking in them. I stared for a few seconds before quickly turning my eyes away looking back at the street. I had a faint blush when I realized I was staring too long for comfort when Tau cleared his throat

"Sorry officer..." I continued driving.

Tau watched me throughout the drive home. At first he was worried about how pale I had become. He had called back to headquarters to confirm that a member was killed. After the call, he watched me from the corner of his eyes and saw that I had returned back to normal. He made a few comments about me staring at the policemen like a deer caught in headlights. I only frown at his comment before thinking at the body. It wasn't the first time I've seen that much blood and gore, but the way one of our members were ripped into pieces. It was a brutal death from the way his eyes were widen with fear. Chances were this was probably going to be on the news later tonight. Another headlining topic of the week. News that will travel around by word of mouth until the following week when the city will focus on a new topic. That's how life ran in the city. No, that was how this country ran. We mourn for those we don't know for as long as the topic is hot. Once it's gone, people will turn to something new.

We eventually got back home. Tau went straight for the shed to care for his elephant as I walked into our cozy little house and started dinner.

* * *

I stared into her golden eyes almost in a trance. She had lost a bit of color, probably from the dead corpse, but that hadn't taken away from her beauty. I watched, almost disappointed when she turned away and sped off in the silver Sedan. I shrugged before returning back to my work. Though looking at girls wasn't a bad past time, I glanced at the body again, making mental notes. A blood puddle formed underneath the body with each limb cut off cleanly. It meant that this was killed not too long ago if the blood was still wet. None of it has dried yet and today wasn't humid. Though it was hard to tell what was cut off first, the limbs or his head. Would the killer make the man watch as he cut off each of his limbs? Or silence him first before proceeding to dismember the rest of him.

"Inspector, any conclusions?"

I looked at the officer, refocusing on him while considering what to say. "Well… with the way the things are… I'd say… this person that cut this man up is completely… unawesome!"

I heard someone facepalm themself and looked over to see my younger brother, Ludwig. "Bruder… at least take your job seriously…"

A pout formed on my lips. "I was being serious…this completely unawesome to kill someone like this."

He shook his head, not taking in any of my nonsense as he walked over to look at it. "Has forensics stopped by yet?"

"Ja, but I think anyone who walked by could tell how this person died…"

"No clues?"

"Nein, they did a clean job…and as you can tell from the blood, it's recent." Even though it will be my job to figure out what exactly happened to him, I decided that for today it was enough. I'll have to reconfirmed things and think things through from the police reports then work with that asshole of a detective Konsu. He always seems to have something up that sleeve of his and ruins my awesome moments when he can. I waved to my brother and drove back into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; Himaruya Hidekaz own it. I only own any OCs I have used and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

I got back to my apartment seeing the blinking red light from my telephone for voicemails. Removing my clothes and changing into casual wear as my thoughts went back to the lady with the golden eyes. Was it strange that I kept thinking about them? They were strange, much like my own. There was a slight hint of fear within them. I guess she couldn't handle the blood. The phone rang, pushing me out of my thoughts as I answered. "Hallo?"

"Hey Gil? Did you forget again, mon ami?"

I stared at the phone confused before realizing what time it was. "Shit!" I hang up and ran back to the closet clumsily then headed to the bar.

The bar wasn't far from the apartment that I stayed in. With the long hours I put into work and agonizing headaches I get from dad yelling at me in the station for doing inefficient jobs. I always ended up at the bar more times that I should, but with a brother like Ludwig. It was hard to not be compared to him on more than one occasion.

It did help that the owner of this establishment was none other than my good friend Francis Bonnefoy. We've been friends since elementary school with Antonio and practically grew up together all the way to college.

"Bonjour Gil, nice for you to show up this time." This is Francis Bonnefoy. He believes his French background, accent, and his long blonde flowing hair helps him gets the ladies, but in reality, I think it only scares them away. He has a love of all things that are beautiful… well his definition of beautiful. It didn't surprise us to hear that he ended up opening his own host club at the age of twenty-five after graduating with a degree in business. Now five years later, his chain branched off to more than just host clubs. He even has his own strip club, but I think that's only to add onto his own perverted self. Though I can't blame him for everything, even I've been there a few times out of stress and loneliness, but mostly stress.

"I was held up…" Grumbling as I took a seat and ordered a beer.

"Was it the Asian that had his limbs cut off?"

"How did you…" It didn't take long when I heard the TV from above talking about the case. I frowned. "I swear those newscasters have trackers on us or something…" I wasn't wrong when I saw a news van sped past me when I drove away from the scene. I was going to warn Ludwig about it, but then he'll nag about me talking on the phone and driving at the same time and if I was doing it in front of him, he would have given me a ticket.

"Well how about we get off the subject? Have you two been seeing anyone lately?"

Antonio looked down.

Francis looked at him worried. I only sighed. It wasn't new that Lovino rejected him again. He was this Italian that moved in with his twin Feliciano somewhere around early middle school. For Toni, it was love at first sight. For Lovino… well that was a different story.

"Toni… have you ever thought of finding someone new?"

"He doesn't really hate me… he just… speaks his mind, but I know deep inside he loves me."

Francis sighed, knowing all too well that this conversation was going to end up the same way each time. "If you say so…" He rubbed Toni's back and looked at me. "How about you, Gil?"

The Asian's golden eyes came back into my thoughts. Even if I only saw her for a few minutes, this was starting to get ridiculous.

Francis blinked as he watched me. "…Gil?"

I turned towards him. "Nein." Even if Francis knew one too many women in his line of work, it's hard to tell if he would know who this woman was. Though there was a small detail that I did forget. There was a man sitting in the passenger seat, another Asian. I couldn't rule out the fact that that might have been her boyfriend and I was just staring at a taken woman. Though if she was taken, it didn't stop the fact that I saw her was staring back. I frowned as I continued pondering.

* * *

I headed back to base the following morning. Tau was in the back seat asleep. Apparently Toto, still had enough energy at nine last night to play with him. This resulted to Tau sleeping at three in the morning and me not sleeping 'til at least two from falling out of my bed or waking up for Toto's trumpets. I yawned as the towering skyscrapers passing us. It was still early in the morning, but the noise of the city hasn't cease since the last black out years ago.

"Kim-Ly!"

My eyes turned seeing Yong Soo waved from the streets. I pulled over into the side and rolled down the windows. Yong Soo was wide awake waving to us happily, while his brother who stood next to him was yawning. He went to lean against the wall trying to keep him from falling over. Kwan Soo was Yong Soo's identical twin; the only difference was in their personalities and that Kwan Soo's hair is usually a lot messier than Yong Soo's since his mornings doesn't usually start out well.

"I heard Yao's breasts are coming back for me, da-ze!"

I sighed at his statement. "Well I'm sure that he'll be happy to see you too…"

There was a loud thump and we looked towards Kwan Soo who was on the ground, passed out. Yong Soo ran over immediately. "North!" Checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

I ran over to them. "Is he okay?"

He nodded slightly. "He's just tired from time lagged. He couldn't sleep last night when we went home."

"Time lag? Wasn't it just a few states away?"

"It was until the people they were chasing got on a plane to Japan… And you know Yao, so they snuck on the plane and did their business over in Japan."

"Ana~ so that's why they were gone for so long…"

I jumped in surprised when I saw Tau standing behind me. "Weren't you sleeping?"

"I was until the car stopped. I thought we were there and you left me behind."

"Sorry Tau…" I turned towards Yong Soo. "Put Kwan Soo in the back with Tau… We can talk in the car there."

Yong Soo nodded, but ended up staying in the back with Kwan Soo. Tau and I shrugged to each other as we got in.

I watched from the rear view mirror as Yong Soo laid his brother's head on his lap smiling softly at him. Most of our family knows how much Yong Soo loved his brother. Even if Kwan Soo completely ignores him or even acknowledge the fact that their related sometimes, it's still sweet to see them like this. They grew up apart from each other; Kwan Soo lived in North Korea with their father while Yong Soo lived with their mother in South Korea. After Kwan Soo ran away from North Korea and came to America with Yao, he met Yong Soo and Yong Soo hasn't been away from him unless he had to.

"Ana~ Yong Soo, did you hear about yesterday?"

The air in the car suddenly became tense as I looked up at the mirror to see if he was okay.

"Yea… I saw. Kiku called North and I to the scene to see if he could determine who might have done it. None of the other groups would have done something like this…"

"Do you think it was someone else out of this?"

"It might have been… but we're still unsure. You know those Russians have done some strange things in the process of killing someone. It could have been a warning from them."

"Ana… weren't you two over in their territory yesterday?"

"Yea, but we're always there every year and nothing's happening yet."

Tau nodded slightly. "Ana… just be careful. I wouldn't want to go home without my roommate."

"Hey! What about me, da-ze?"

"I'm sure your brother will be happy with an apartment to himself." I joked, turning into the lot.

"Not funny…" Yong Soo pouted.

Tau chuckled as he got out, opening the door for Yong Soo. He carried his brother out and into the shop.

I followed after them walking ahead and scanning my hand in before the back wall slid open. As the door opened, I thought I heard something fall onto the ground, but it was forgotten when I saw Mei.

"There you guys are!" Mei ran over to us with an anxious expression. "We thought something had happen since you were late…"

"Ana… only Kwan Soo fell and hit his head, but nothing else happened.

Mei nodded, smiling before running around the corner. "Kiku! They're here!"

Mei was always an energetic person. She would worry about every little thing to the point of it controlling her. This ends up giving Kiku a heart attack from her actions. Yet she can surprise us with her spying abilities that has been put to the test countless of times. It does help that Tau's around to keep her calm as well.

We headed into the main hall where Kiku was waiting for us.

Li staring into space, leaning against one of the pillars; it seemed the time lagged had affected him as well. Mei stood by him worried he was going to fall.

Kiku bowed towards us. "I'm glad you are alright, we were getting worried that you were attacked as well."

"Sorry, we ran into the Koreans on the way here so we stopped for a bit."

Kiku let out a sigh of relief as he nodded and looked at everyone. "Yao hasn't returned back yet."

"Ana~ Of course not, it's too quiet right now."

"Aiyaa! Why is one of my vases outside broken, aru?!"

"Ana~ See? Now it's not quiet anymore."

Yong Soo shifted, looking away from Yao. So I did hear something break after all.

Yao saw Yong Soo and walked to him. "Stop breaking my vases, aru!"

"I didn't break your vase, da-ze…North's leg did…"

Kwan Soo was still passed out in Yong Soo's arms.

"I find that hard to believe when he's passed out, aru."

I watched the two, Yao usually isn't this mad, unless we start breaking things in the house which Yong Soo has done on numerous occasions. "How was the trip, Yao?"

Yao turned to me, letting out a sigh. "Annoying, aru… these Westerners never give doctors any respect at all! All they do is complain about everything…"

On the side, apart from being our family head, he's also a private doctor that travels to his clients when they're badly ill. He's one of the best out there and if our family wasn't a part of this whole mafia group, he'd probably go on to be a doctor.

Kiku informed Yao of what had happened in the week he was gone, while the rest of us gathered waiting for the next assignment.

Kwan Soo finally woke up, pushing himself off of Yong Soo. "You should have left me sleeping in the streets, it was probably less embarrassing than being carried by you, da-ze…"

Li also walked over with Mei, yawning. "Chill Kwan Soo, at least you were in a car so no one really saw you…"

Yao cleared his throat as everyone turned towards him. "According to Kiku, every mission was a success except one that was ended up killing our own member, aru." He closed his eyes for a few seconds, thinking things through. "The member was one of our bodyguards. They were on a mission to find out information about the Europeans, aru. From what I heard our spy he was guarding is still missing."

"Ana… I was wondering, why do we need information from the Europeans?"

"Because for some reason they seemed to be ahead of the game in more ways than one, aru."

"Not to mention they're becoming harder to detect." Kiku added. He looked towards Mei, motioning her to speak.

Mei looked towards Yao. "Yao, when Tau and I were in the casino to gain information, we heard that there has been this gambler that's practically draining the casino out of money. They come in and somehow end up with three times the amount as they put in."

"They could be lucky, aru."

Li looked at China. "Every single time though? Our brother, Jin who goes to the casino often said that the way he played, something was off."

Jin was Li and Mei's brother. He was a huge gambler, but never lost enough to go into debt. He was one of the spies that often stayed in the casino to see if any new information could be found out.

Kiku nodded. "The man doesn't look like he's from any of the other gangs. We ran a background check on him. Nothing out of the ordinary…"

"When does he usually gamble, aru?"

"It's random… but he likes to go a few days after a huge crowd. I know he usually visits at least once a month." Mei took out her phone. "From what Jin told me, he was already at the casino about a month ago right after this huge tournament. He almost cleaned out the entire casino."

Yao sighed, thinking about the scenario. "I'll think about it if we should go further, aru. I'll send people in, but if this doesn't have anything to do with the Europeans, then there's no point in wasting our time, aru. For right now we need to figure out who killed one of our family members, aru."

There was a beep that came from Kiku's phone. His facial expression changed instantly and put a hand on Yao's shoulder. "Yao… you should see this." Showing him the text.

Yao's frown deepens. "The spy that was missing is dead, aru." He looked towards Kwan Soo. "Head down there with your brother and see if there are any clues."

"The police are already down there." Li had turned on the TV when he saw Kiku's expression.

"Ana… and so are the news people."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; Himaruya Hidekaz own it. I only own any OCs I have used and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

"It looks like suicide, maybe a jumping."

I listened to the forensics as my crimson eyes traveled up the side of the building. Suicide like this happens every so often here in the city. From depression to bankruptcy, it's common, but what didn't add up is the fact that the building that she would have jumped off of couldn't open any windows, didn't have any ledge to stand on and the roof wasn't even flat to begin with. What I was staring at was a skyscraper. None of the windows were broken, not to mention they were strong enough to withstand a tackle. I frowned slightly, unable to piece this together. This is going to ruin my awesome streak soon if people keep dying without a plausible cause like this.

"Inspector."

I turned to a familiar voice. A woman with long brown hair with a flower clip holding part of it back. She may look like a normal girl, but she has this mean streak whenever someone talks about that pianist, Roderich, who also happens to be her husband. "Hey Liz."

She frowned. "You could have at least used my title."

I grinned a bit. "Liz, Lieutenant, same difference, they both start with Li."

Her scowl deepened. "I'll deal with you later; the Chief of Police wants to know if there are any clues here?"

I looked back at the corpse. "It's hard to say… just like the last one, it doesn't make sense."

"I was afraid you were going to say that…"

From the tone in her voice, I could tell bad news was coming along. "…don't tell me… I have to work with that ass Konsu?"

"Well yes and no. You don't exactly have to work with him… he's just on the case with you now."

"That's Detective Minaldi, mind you."

Konsu Minaldi. Only other word that fits him is unawesome, but even that word is too unawesome for him. So he's an ass until I can think of a better word. He only hates the awesome me because I beat him out for Inspector position. Though he said it's only because of my connections I got the position, but I don't need anyone to fight my battles especially with him. "Alright, Dicktective Minassdi." I grinned when he gave the reaction he wanted. Hearing Liz snickered at him only made it better "What do you say about this predicament?"

He looked at the corpse, recomposing himself, and then looked at the surrounding area. His face was as puzzled as mines when I came. "This doesn't make sense. From the looks of the body, it seemed like she jumped from the building and splattered to the ground, but clearly that's not possible. None of the buildings have places to stand to jump from any story."

"Well… you're going to have a great case, Inspector, Detective." Liz walked away to one of the officers, talking to them about any strange behaviors around the area.

I couldn't reply as I looked at the body once more. For once, the case didn't seem as easy as it would be and with that ass pestering my every move, it's going to be a long case.

* * *

North and I ended up going to the crime scene in the end. According to Kiku's breasts, the way she could have died didn't make any sense. North's job was to deal with killings along with Li. If anything, they could probably figure something out that the rest of us couldn't. The streets were blocked off and we couldn't get a clear view since we weren't allowed into the area within certain range. So we went onto one of the buildings from across the streets. I was able to talk them into letting us upstairs so North can get a better view of the body to see if he could figure anything out.

Kwan Soo stared at the corpse as I watched the wheels in his head started to turn. I looked back at her boobs. It was a shamed, they were really nice too.

"Stop being a pervert, South…"

"Can't help it…"

"She's dead."

"Still… don't you see them?! They're perfect!"

He sighed. "If it wasn't a city, she could have fallen out of a helicopter, but with the police doing their so called jobs and the newscaster being the paparazzi almost to the point of stalking. I find it hard without knowing if a helicopter would have gotten that low to push her out and even if she was pushed out, there would have been a chance that she would of hit one of the buildings due to wind currents. Unless…"

I looked at him. "…unless?"

"She was gunned down, blood would of splatter everywhere. Blood drenching into the streets… staining the streets… I wonder how-"

"North…"

He looked back at me, trying to refocus. There was a slight hint of bloodlust in his eyes. He looked at the body again. "But the problem with that is wouldn't the police discover the bullets in her? From here there are no bullets holes in her body. Unless…" I watched him closely, waiting for his response. He took a few minutes to collect his thoughts. "She was already dead… and they wanted to make a scene… I think I get what they're doing… let's head back." Kwan Soo started to head downstairs.

I blinked and ran after him. "Wait! What were they doing?"

* * *

I grimace at the suit and tie I was force to wear, fidgeting with the tie again as I loosen it. Liz only frowned and fixed the tie again tightening to the point of almost choking me.

I pulled away, rubbing my neck, readjusting the tie again. "How did I even get talked into going to his concert with you? I'm only going to fall asleep."

"I'll hit you if you fall asleep. Just enjoy the concert."

I groaned. "You could of asked West…"

"He's on patrol tonight, so deal with it."

"You could have gone by yourself." I yelped the next second when she stepped on my foot.

She only smiled. "It would have been a waste of a ticket and since Emma had work today, I needed someone to come with."

I muttered out what sounded like 'fine' in my head, but I might be wrong seeing the reaction she gave me, sending chills up my spine.

"Just wait here, I'm going to go wish him luck. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I could and ruin his concert, but I doubt you'll let me out here alive."

"You're damn right I wouldn't." She disappeared into the crowd.

I leaned against the wall scanning the crowd. No one I knew would bother coming to a classical concert unless they were forced into going to one. Well maybe Francis… but even he doesn't have time to go to one. This was so unawesome. The one day that I happened to get a free night, I get dragged to a concert.

My eyes stopped at a woman in a long black dress. I focus onto her trying to remember where I saw her. It was hard to tell since the woman was turning her back towards me. I continued to watch her waiting to see if she was ever going to turn around.

"Ana~ You know if you stare like that, I could think you're a stalker."

I jumped not expecting someone to be there or even notice. The man that stood next to me was the same one from the car yesterday. His spiked hair and glasses matched the person yesterday, which meant the woman standing there, could be…

"Tau, I thought you said you were going to meet me over there?"

I looked forward, looking at the girl once again. This time I was able to get a full view of her than just the top half of her from the window. Her golden eyes radiant in the light and the long black simple dress complimented her curves just right. I blinked too lost in my thoughts when I heard them asking a question. "W-What?"

"Ana~ I asked, so who are you? Unless you just want us to call you Officer. But that would be strange."

"I'm an inspector… I'm not that low of a rank as Officer."

"Ana~ That's great, so your name is Inspector then?"

"Nein, it's Gilbert, who are you?"

"I'm Tau and this is my fiancée, Kim-Ly."

So they were a couple. I sighed well it wasn't like my luck has been going well. This shouldn't be any different. I looked back at them and nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

Tau smiled. "Well they're allowing us to enter. Enjoy the show~" He put an arm around her and walked into the theater.

My heart sank a bit, but it happens. She probably wasn't as awesome as me anyways so it wouldn't have worked out. At least, that was what I told myself.

* * *

As soon as we were out of sight, I looked at Tau, frowning slightly despite the light blush on my cheeks. "I didn't realize I was getting married to my brother… So when's the wedding?"

"Ana… during the winter season so it won't be as hot there in Vietnam." He pulled his arm away. "I was worried by the way he was watching you. You should have played along, Mei would of. It's fun sometimes to pretend."

"But I'm not Mei, now am I? I'm surprise Kiku allows you to…"

"Ana, he knows I'm joking…"

We took our seats and waited for it to start. I've always been a fan of classical music. Roderich Edelstein was a world renowned pianist. He started at the age of 6, already accomplishing difficult music and named as a child prodigy. Within a few years later, he was known as a musical genius from his re-edition of many famous composers including Bach and Beethoven and learning the violin was able to widen his range of music to perform.

The audience applauded as Roderich walked out onto the stage, bowing slightly before taking his seat.

I watched as I listened to the beautiful music that came from the piano. I thought back to the inspector that stood outside. He didn't seem the type to be at a classical concert. The moment that Tau said something about our relationship, he looked depressed, but I didn't know much about him to be able to judge what had just happened. Those red eyes again. What was it that intrigued me towards them? I only realized today how pale he really was, but it made sense on the eyes and silver hair. He was an albino at least he had the conditions to be one. But I should stop thinking about this. After all, he was a part of the police force.

* * *

Once the concert was over, the side of my arm felt like it would bruise up tomorrow thanks to that freak chick, Liz. She kept punching my arm every time I nodded off. I rushed out of the hall and I tried to look for Kim-Ly again, but it was impossible with the huge sea of people that flooded out of the theater after it was done. He sighed and headed out walking home.

Once home I stripped down to my boxers finally freed from the suffocating clothes and sat in bed, going onto the police site. It might be a bit creepy, but I am a bit curious. I finally did get her name, can't hurt if I ran a background check. I'll just say she was related to one of the victims. Unfortunately only her first name was known, but it didn't seem like a common name so it probably won't be a problem.

The name ran in, but there was no name of 'Kimlee'.I frowned. 'Okay so maybe it wasn't that easy.' There was more than one way to write Kim-Ly, unless her name was a nickname. I typed in 'Tau' instead hoping that his name wouldn't be as hard to find. One person came up 'Tau Wongsawat'. I pulled him up and saw that he was the right person looking at his recent picture. I read through his profile. His mother was from Thailand and had come here to America with her at a young age where he met Kim-ly's, 'oh so that's how you spell it. Pft, I was close." I kept reading. 'So they're half siblings.' I let out a sigh of relief. So he was just messing I guessed. That was completely unawesome of him. Unless they married their siblings in Asian families… or was it cousins? I read more about him just in case, it doesn't hurt to know someone's background. He had taken up boxing in college and is an amateur boxer winning majority of the tournaments he had entered. 'I bet I can take him on though. He didn't look that tough.' He had a license for keeping an exotic animal and currently lives with Kim-Ly outside in rural areas.

I pulled up Kim-Ly's profile next, looking at her picture. "Kim-Ly Vuong." Her father was a Vietnam War Veteran dying overseas. Her birth mother had died a few months after she was born. She's related to Yao Wang, a famous private doctor. Unfortunately only the rich and famous would be able to afford him and when he wasn't traveling around he lived here in town having his own shop of antiques. Strange doctor if you ask me, but I suppose with the money he makes in his practice then he can open whatever shop he wants.

I continued reading, taking in every information about her. I stopped when I heard the church close by chime. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already one in the morning. The sounds of cars driving by could still be heard even at this late hour. I sighed heavily; hoping she won't be the next victim in this case.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; Himaruya Hidekaz own it. I only own any OCs I have used and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 4

Yao frowned at the news Kwan Soo told him the next day. Turns out, we could be playing into a trap if we're not careful. The two members that were killed were only a warning towards us. At least that's what Kwan Soo believes, but there's never a reason not to consider possibilities. I watched as Yao became frustrated yelling a bunch of profanities in Chinese. I don't blame him for being frustrated. Within two days, two members were killed, the first was a bodyguard and the second was the spy to whom the bodyguard was guarding. Though there is a chance that they could have been at the wrong place at the wrong time, but from the time he was killed to when she was, it's hard to say that this isn't foul play from the other families.

Kiku sighed. "Yao… maybe we should send the others off on their mission."

Yao sighed heavily and nodded. "Send them off, aru." He walked off into a different room.

"Yong Soo, Kim-Ly, we're sending you to meet with one of our clients…"

Yong Soo grinned. "Who are we meeting, da-ze?"

"The Nordics... Yao needs new furniture after you destroyed the couch and table… Kim-Ly you remember the location and which furniture?"

I nodded. "I'll make sure they're correct."

"Thank you. Take the van; we've got you two a room at a hotel. Just in case if the order isn't ready. They said it was supposed to be done either today or tomorrow."

The two of us nodded, understanding the mission.

"Mei, Tau, you two are going to go to this party tonight by the Bonnefoys. There is a chance that the CEO of Bonnefoy industries, Francis Bonnefoy might know some information about who killed the people. Mei, you know what to do."

Mei smiled. "Of course~"

"Tau, make sure she's safe."

"Ana~ I'll make sure Francis won't steal her away from you."

Mei gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry okay?"

Kiku let out a sighed, but nodded having confidence in her as he turned towards Li and Kwan Soo.

"Li, Kwan Soo, we're sending you two to spy as well.."

"Damn… like I was hoping we can kill something." Li muttered.

"You'll be hacking into the casino's security cameras. Jin will be in the crowds. The supposed gambler is supposed to be there. Since the casino is one of our contributors, we can't allow them to lose any more money. They're paying us soon so we expect them to have the full payment. Figure out why this person keeps winning, but don't kill him."

You could hear them both curse when he said they couldn't kill him.

"So why do we have to like hack into it if they're one of our contributors?"

"They've been on edge lately. They think we're trying to steal their money."

Kwan Soo stared at Kiku. "…but we are…technically "

"Just figure it out. Yao prefers to be discreet."

Li just shrugged. "If you say so…"

With everyone's mission given out, Yong Soo and I headed to the van. As soon as we were outside, he started whining wanting to drive.

"You drove last time, da-ze! Let me drive this time… vans originated from Korea after all! So I should be the one driving."

"I don't think they actually have an origin, much less Korea…" He continued whining constantly. "Fine! Just don't crash or anything. Yao's already mad enough at you. Besides with your hands on the wheel, they won't be on me."

"I can drive with my feet and grope you at the same time."

"No." I went to the van getting into the passenger seat. Chances are I would rather try to escape from a car crash than to hear his whining for the next few hours.

Yong Soo ran to van getting into the driver's seat and drove out of the lot heading towards the north. "Why are we always sent to do weird missions?"

"Because majority of things we have to get, you were the one who broke it."

He pouted. "I didn't mean to destroy it, da-ze…"

"I find that hard to believe sometimes…"

* * *

Kwan Soo and I headed to the casino that night. We were still a bit jet lagged from the mission and agreed to try to get the mission done quickly so we can go back to sleep.

"Where's Jin going to be?"

"He usually plays poker, but like he's avoiding losing all his money against that guy so he's playing blackjack tonight."

Kwan Soo shrugged. "Same difference…"

We headed inside looking around at the crowd. "I thought you said he only came after a huge crowd, da-ze?"

"Seems like those news stalkers knew he was coming… it makes things easier if that's the case." I scanned the room counting each camera and their location. "These cameras are like high tech, they can move 360 degrees."

"Good, I prefer those cameras. Makes the job of stalking someone down easier…" Kwan Soo headed to the security room while I scoured out to find my older brother, Jin.

Jin was already in a game when I walked over. The game of blackjack was simple; the only opponent was the dealer. Everyone else was just another player. The goal was to get a higher point total than the dealer, without going over 21 points. Sounds like most people wanting to stay 21 forever. They would rather lie about being 21 than being 25. I never cared much about age, we'll all die eventually.

Once the game was over, Jin walked towards me. His calming smile could match Tau's, but the truth behind that smile was only hiding his grin of taking all of the unfortunate gambler's money. He was similar to Tau in appearances except for the darker skin tone and spiked hair. He had fair skin and short dark brown hair was combed with his long bangs combed over to the side. They've been known to switch sometimes just to mess with everyone. No one could figure it out besides Kim-Ly and I.

"Li, it's been a while."

"Like, I see you every night…we live together remember?"

"Well you were off in another country and sometimes I don't even get to see you at night since you're already sleeping "

"Then you should get back earlier."

There was a sudden increase in noise as the newscast crowded around the doorway.

We watched as they followed the person towards the poker table. It was impossible to see who the person was due to the swarm of news people. They swarmed him like bees to a hive. It was amusing to watch. Similar to watching China get angry at Yong Soo. I heard my brother let out a slight gasp. I looked over to him.

"What is it?"

"…It's Santos… Lino Santos "

" isn't he the one that caused your gambling addiction?"

"I'm not losing any money… so it's not a bad addiction, but yes. He taught me."

"I thought he lived in Portugal when you lived there for a while?"

"So did I… It's only been a few years… what is he doing here in America?"

"Well now we know there isn't a fluke in his skills "

"He isn't the greedy type… so I don't know why he would take that much money from a casino."

"People change over time…"

* * *

"Ana I know I agreed to this but I don't think this will work "

I yelped as Mei tightens the dress. It was a long dress that exposed my back and along the side of my body with strings strung to keep the fabric together. It is flattering I must say, but it gives a lot of room for people to realize, I'm not a woman and the obvious muscles kind of ruins the image, but we tried to fix that as best as we could with the shawl to cover my arms. The wig was curled at the bottom and kept in front to hide my chest area and the high heels are only two inches to reduce the pain that I'll probably have later tonight and to not make me too tall. Though it isn't the first time I've crossed dress, it doesn't mean I enjoy the fact I have to wear women's clothing. Though if it helps with the mission, it doesn't exactly hurt and it's not like anyone in my family at least questions it, more or less.

Mei smiled. "You look hot Tau."

"Ana~ Thank you Mei." I replied in my girly voice.

Mei on the hand was wearing a rich red Cheongsam that was outline in beautiful gold. It fell to her ankles and fit tightly on her to show off her figure.

"So how do I look?" Mei turned around in a circle.

I smiled at her. "Ana~ fabulous~"

Mei laughed.

"Ana, I'll keep within range, but I've heard Francis loves keeping the women to himself. So I'll give you space."

Mei nodded. "I'll send you a signal if it gets too bad."

"Well he knows how to treat the ladies well so I might not have to keep that close. Besides we need to get information, not cause a scene. I'll ask around his associates just in case as well."

"There should be male associates for you to woo." She giggled at the thought of me trying to flirt with the same sex. Though personally, I don't mind.

"There's one in particular that I may… 'woo'. Francis' younger cousin, Matthew Williams. He is brothers with Alfred F. Jones, the powerful businessman in Kirkland Investments. They're actually twins… according to the data we got on them."

"Kirkland? Aren't they rivals with the Bonneyfoys?"

I nodded. Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, it's well known that they aren't the closest people. Actually, it's better known that they practically can't stand the other. Every single time they're in the same room, an argument breaks out even over the silliest things. They are relatives though… to a certain extent. Arthur's cousin happened to be none other than his second hand businessman Alfred. Though family status didn't help their competitiveness, once one of them had something, the other had to either get it or make it better. So once Francis opened his line of clubs and bars, Arthur counteracted in finance and marketing companies. There's a rumor that Arthur was planning on buying all stocks from Bonneyfoy Entertainments… until a coy statement of him being a pervert for wanting all the people that worked for him. He soon backed off, but it didn't stop the fighting.

We arrived at the hotel where the event was being held. It was Francis' benefit party for his friends, family, and workers. Mei was able to get due to connections of Francis' workers. The benefit party was for his fifth year since his company had started.

"Remember Tau, act ladylike "

"Ana… if I act anymore ladylike, I'll be in drag "

Mei giggled. "I'm sure you'll look great in it…"

"Ana… Kim-Ly won't let me back in the house again "

"How so?"

"She'll probably think I was drunk or something…" For the most part she wouldn't have mind, but I think she'll start getting freaked out if I came home with women's clothing on. I think anyone would freak out if your roommate suddenly came home like that.

We entered the ballroom area of the hotel where the event was being held. The beautiful marble floor complemented the pure white walls and marble pillars that held the ceiling up. The gold décor on the wall and stairs only emphasize the sophistication and class of the hotel.

Mei and I split up once we got down the stairs searching for our targets. It wasn't hard for her to find Francis. After all, he drew woman in without much work. They crowded around him as if he was a celebrity. Well… I suppose he is in this city, being the head of nightlife.

But, that wasn't my target. I looked around for Matthew. Similarities of long blonde hair should have been easy to spot, but apparently not when you mix in all the women as well. It was already bad enough that it was slightly crowded and despite that I was a little taller than I was with these heels, which are killing my feet right now. I couldn't find him. It was like he wasn't here at all.

For a moment I felt someone hit my shoulders, but it was more of a brush than anything. I looked down seeing a man I had knocked over. Okay… so many it wasn't just a brush on the shoulder. I reached down to help him up. "Ana… I'm sorry."

"N-No… Sorry I didn't notice…" He took my hand and got up.

His voice was a little above a whisper, but it could be from the noise of the room as well. He got up brushing the invisible dust off him. I blinked a few times analyzing him. He had everything the description said he would. Long blonde hair, a curl apart from his hair, glasses similar to Alfred, and violet eyes. Though, even with all of that, something bugged me. He is the cousin of Francis, a huge womanizer, scratch that. He goes after anyone that's pretty in his eyes. He's also the cousin of Arthur, a blunt, sharp-tongued gentleman and the brother of the loudmouth Alfred F. Jones, top businessman in Kirkland Companies. So, with all those connections, how is it that he's so… quiet?

He shifted nervously from the awkward staring. "W-what is it?"

"Ana... You're Matthew aren't you?"

He replied with a shy little nod. Well this wasn't expected. I suppose I would have to figure out what to do in this situation. Personally I would of thought he'd be more outgoing or loud like the rest of his family. Even more flamboyant would of at least told me putting on this get up would of been worth it. But... With him like this. He probably wouldn't have mind talking to either gender. Well doesn't hurt that he won't remember. "Ana~ how are you?"

Matthew blinked looking at Tau. "You're talking to me?"

"Ana~ of course who else is here?"

"W-well you see, no one really-" he was cut off when someone walked into him.

"Oh sorry, Alfred." He kept walking.

I helped him back up again. "Ana? Isn't Alfred your brother?"

"Yea, but people always seem to mix us up..."

"I'm sorry to hear..."

"No I'm used to it... It's always been like this since we've been young. Most people don't even remember me..."

I nodded slightly. There are probably reasons on that. His shyness, the way he tends to fade into the background at times.

"Oh I've never asked for your name."

"Tau..." My eyes widen a bit at the mistake. "Ana... Tau...Lina... Taulina..." I laughed nervously.

He nodded. "Are you one of Francis' friends?"

"Yes. I've met him at a bar." According to word of mouth, he tended to go to the bars often. Most of the time, he would bring ladies home with him. Seems logical to say that I met him there.

"O-oh you're one those friends..."

I only nodded. Seems like it was a good time to switch topics from the sudden silence. I glanced over to Mei to check on her. Francis had an arm around him holding her close. Though it seemed dangerous to leave them like that, she seemed like she had everything under control for the time being.

"Ana... Have you heard about the recent killings?"

"Yea... I heard about them. I didn't think things like that existed. Well I guess with the city filled with gangs things like this happen often..."

"Ana... I'm guessing you haven't been here long if you're surprised by this?"

"I moved in a few weeks ago. I've visited but I've never actually lived here until this year."

"Ana~ So what made you come here?"

He shifted. "I was laid off at my other job... So Francis told me to come here and I could work with him..."

"Ana how do you like the city life?"

"I-I guess it's alright..."

I listened to his wording carefully. It doesn't seemed like he knew much about this city much less there were gangs here. Seems like I caught the wrong fish, but doesn't hurt to be friendly just in case Mei had better luck, but with the amount of movement from him fidgeting. It also seemed like he was nervous. "Ana you don't seem to be a city person... You can say so...ana, I prefer wide open spaces rather than the city like this. People move too quickly here, I'd prefer to take things one day at a time."

He looked down, but there was a slight nod of agreement. "I do too... I'd prefer to live in a quiet area..."

A smile crossed my face. "Ana... So do I..."

* * *

"I want to sleep closer to the window!"

I sighed listening to Yong Soo whined again. It had turned out just as I feared. The furniture wasn't ready. It wouldn't be until tomorrow just like Kiku had mentioned. "Fine... But I'm driving home tomorrow; we don't need another accident that might ruin the furniture before we even get back to the shop..."

"I swear, they almost ran into us on purpose, da-ze!"

"You were trying to drive with your feet!"

"You wouldn't feed me and that ice cream was going to melt."

I sighed sitting on the other bed. "Why did we even make a stop at the gas station? We didn't even need it we still have a good amount of gasoline."

"I needed to use the bathroom…"

"You should have went before we left."

"I didn't need to go then."

I only frowned. Only reason I was paired up with him was because I was able to deal with his idiocy every now and then. I thought back to the recent murders. Is someone really after us like Kwan Soo has mentioned? "Who do you think might of done it?"

Yong Soo blinked. He took a seat across from me, thinking. "I don't know... My guess is still with the Russians? He and Yao aren't exactly close..."

"Its possible apparently their past is bumpy from what Kiku told us..." Kiku has been with Yao the longest before the rest of us joined the ranks.

"And this doesn't seem like something the Europeans would do. Even they're not that bloody." And the Europeans were often trading illegal drugs anyways. It doesn't seem like they would be interested in us since we're not even in the drug business. While the Russians are always acquiring the newest weapons, it's questionable where they've got it from, but most of them don't bother asking. Even with their bumpy past, we've always bought weapons from them. We never understood it either, but orders are orders.

"Was your brother okay when he saw the scene?"

There was a silence. It was true that Kwan Soo has had mental problems up til this day. He had often killed at the smell of blood. It toxiated his thoughts and blinds him from what was right and wrong. Yao has given him pills to help his insanity, but it's hard to tell if it truly worked or not at times. The comparison from when he first came to now, he seemed to have gotten better, but at times… Kiku would have to step in to cover up the mess he has caused.

"He didn't seem to react to it like he did before, da-ze. And he gets small doses when he's on missions that Yao sends him on."

I nodded slightly. I know how troubling it is to him when he sees his brother in pain. It's only been a few years since they lived together or even realized they had a brother much less a twin. Even so, Yong Soo still loves him as if they had known each other for years.

"Yong Soo, we should get some sleep. We need to meet up with Matthias tomorrow, bright and early."

"...can I grope your breasts while you sleep, da-ze? I'll keep them warm at nig-"

"No."


End file.
